


Love, War And a Promise

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alexander Denies Feelings, Alexander Is On A Mission, Alternate Universe - John Laurens Lives, Cleaned the tags, Credits to my beta hamburr_fangirl. She's AWESOME., Eventual Romance, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm actually pretty damn proud of this, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Or is it Slow Burn?, Other inaccuracies, Period-Typical Homophobia, Revolutionary War, Slow Build, There is French involved so feel free to ask what it means, Turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: It's 1778 and a drunk, wounded John Laurens wants a turtle.(Hopefully eventual fluff and romance)





	1. Laurens' Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this is my very first fic and if this seems to copy any other story, it's not. This was an original idea that I came up with. I'm sorry if I couldn't capture the feeling and characters' personalities or any inaccuracies, this is my first time writing and some of them were done for the sake of the plot. 
> 
> Oh and the small paragraphs. They look longer on Google Docs.
> 
> Credits, and a HUGE thank you to my incredibly talented and patient beta [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl). Go check her out!

1778\. The battle of Monmouth. Two young men cower as a cannon ball crashes down loudly only a few feet away from them, showering them in dirt, blood and… something else. But they try desperately not to consider what coats them, for they are in the middle of a battle. They could not afford to stop and think.

One of them pushes a strand of curly brown hair out of his face in an attempt to clear his vision. He turns to the man beside him as another cannon ball lands a few feet behind them. Ignoring the resulting explosion, he studies his companion, taking in his dashing features. Alexander Hamilton. He has to be the most alluring human John has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Everything about him is beautiful. From his slender figure, to his silky hair and everything in between, he is of staggering beauty. But perhaps his most stunning feature are his eyes. Goodness, John could write poetry about those violet-blue eyes. They are wonderful, full of life, of intelligence. John had realised at a young age that he did not view women the same way most men do. And yet, Alexander is something else entirely from every other man John has ever admired from afar.

But Alexander could never return the same affection John feels. They are forever doomed to remain simply as close friends. Nothing more.

So lost in his thoughts is John, that he only faintly hears the strangled sound come out of Alexander's beautiful lips, the ones he often dreams about, before a gunshot sounds.

The world falls silent.

Suddenly, he feels a searing pain. It is like nothing he has ever experienced before. He freezes for a moment in shock, before dropping to the ground. It is only then that he notices the blood dripping down his sleeve. The pain begins to overwhelm him and his eyes begin to flutter shut. Distantly, he hears Alexander yell out in anguish, before his consciousness fades completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-French speakers, be sure to ask me what the French means if you're having trouble. I'll be happy to answer any questions!


	2. Petit Lion

Alexander’s eyes widen in horror as his friend falls to the earth. He rushes to him, checking to see where the wound is. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he realises that the wound is simply in the arm and not his chest. If he is able to carry John to a medic in time, the wound may not become infected and John will survive. He falls to his knees, slinging John's injured form over his own weary one. Alexander, careful not to jostle John’s unconscious being, begins to stagger away from the horrid battle in a futile attempt to reach the medical tent, hundreds of miles away.

As he walks, he passes another soldier, a dear friend; Marquis de Lafayette, who rises to help carry John immediately understanding the situation at hand.

After an agonising shift of weight, the two uninjured aides-de-camp stumble along, sharing the weight of their heavily injured friend. But as they stumble over yet another inconvenient pebble, Lafayette realises the impossibility of what they are trying to do and voices his concern to the other man.

“John n’arrivera pas au camp. On doit soigner à son blessure immédiatement.” He says quietly, shifting John's weight off his shoulder a bit to work out the stiffness.

Reluctantly, Alexander slows to a stop and helps Lafayette place Laurens on a patch of grass and swiftly but cautiously removes John’s coat, waistcoat, and shirt, baring his (wonderful) upper body to expose the wound. _Oh my, he truly is stunning…_  He thinks, eyes roaming John’s toned torso. His eyes suddenly widen with horror, stunned by the shameful way he is thinking. He shakes his head, hoping to at least divert his own sinful thoughts.

Shoving the improper reflections deep down, Alexander focuses on tending to Laurens’ wounds. He rips some cloth from his own coat to staunch the bleeding and wraps the other boy's injured arm in the coarse fabric. John’s eyes flutter open just a little bit, barely conscious.

“My dear Laurens,” Alexander breathes softly, while reaching behind him for a flask of alcohol that Lafayette passes him wordlessly and he presses it to the semi-conscious boy’s lips, gently urging him to swallow.

After a few swigs, Alexander gently lays John’s head into his lap and begins to absentmindedly stroke the other's hair, a habit he had begun to develop after a few weeks of knowing John. It was a small comfort to them both, during the harshness of the war that seemed to stretch on endlessly.

“John ne semble pas paisible, Petit Lion.” Lafayette comments, noticing how Laurens is letting out soft grunts and that his breathing is erratic. “On devrait l'amener au médecin si nous souhaitons qu'il éprouve le moins de douleur possible, mais je crains qu'il ne soit possible qu'après la fin de la bataille.” He admits gravely.

The Marquis sighs, pushing back a bit of hair. Drowsiness had began to overtake him and he feels his eyes begin to droop. A glance towards Alexander reveals that the same is happening to him. “On devrait nous réposer nous aussi." He adds. "Sa blessure ne va pas s’empirer pendant un certain temps. John ne va pas se réveiller bientôt et il devrait être engourdi. " Lafayette frowned. "Bien qu'il soit probablement bu une fois qu'il se réveillera.”

Alexander let out a tired chuckle. “That may be so, but Laurens is strong. He will survive.”

Lafayette laughed softly. “C'est vrai.”

Lafayette quickly sets up a makeshift shelter out of the bags and coats in their possession and the three men settle for the night.

They sleep peacefully until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any French words you don't understand, feel free to ask.
> 
> French translations:  
> -blessure...........wound  
> -s'emiprer..........worsen  
> -reveiller...........wake up  
> -engourdi.........numb, under shock  
> -bu...................drunk  
> -paisible...........peaceful, at peace  
> -souhaitons......wish (we)  
> I did some minor editing to this and the previous chapter, if you want to re-read it.  
> -douleur...........pain  
> -crains.............. fear (I)


	3. Laurens' Drunk Muttering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have Lafayette speaking only in French, so Laurens can't understand and yes, I know Laurens was actually fluent in French, but I don’t know Latin well enough so shush. Sorry, non-frenchies! But I can answer any questions you've got

A groan comes from beside Alexander, to his right. He lifts his head and sees John, who is a bit pale and breathing heavily, but deeply.

“Turtle... I need... a turtle.” He slurs, rocking his head slightly. Alexander sits up, crawling over to him. A turtle? Why in the world would John need that? He glances up at the sky. It’s evening and the sky is a beautiful blend of red, orange, and yellow with just a hint of navy blue, illuminating the scenery in a beautiful golden glow.

“It appears Laurens desires a turtle…" How odd, even for him. "It seems to be past supper time, we all ought to eat a morsel. What food do you possess, my dear Marquis?” Asks Hamilton with a glance at the Frenchman as Laurens continues to mumble about turtles.

“C’est bizarre," Lafayette says, voicing Alexander's thought, "Mais c’est quelque chose de quoi nous pouvons s'inquiéter après que John soit soigné. J’ai un peu de pain et beurre, un flaque d’eau et quatre biscuits.” Lafayette answers with a solemn look in John’s direction and pulling the listed items out of his pockets and placing them on a handkerchief Alexander pulls out of his own pack. 

With an appreciative nod, Alexander moves to help John into a more upright position, but the latter is too weak to do so without help, so after a moment’s hesitation and a nervous glance towards Lafayette, Alexander slides in to sit behind John so the intoxicated boy can lean on him. They sit in a way that John’s back is pressed to Alexander’s chest, his short legs framing John’s longer ones and Alexander’s arms wrapped around John, keeping him from toppling over. 

Lafayette hides a satisfied smirk.

He butters bread for the three of them while the hard biscuits soak in the water and watches Hamilton struggle with the larger boy’s weight and squirming around. “Hush Jackie, we are preparing you a pleasant meal. We can find you a turtle after that.” He glances over at Lafayette, who notices the smaller boy’s light blush.

Alexander Hamilton blushing. Why, you may ask? Well, despite society frowning upon it, Alexander harbours a nagging crush on the drunk boy now slumped in his arms. So of course he is blushing. _Push down these sinful emotions. What would happen if someone finds out? _He thinks to himself in a vain attempt to chase the colour from his cheeks, to no avail.__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Lafayette is still smirking. Alexander is oblivious.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

He passes a piece of buttered bread and a biscuit to Alexander and places John’s portion beside his leg on the handkerchief. Then he sits with his own ration and begins to eat, watching for Alexander’s reaction to the realisation that he will not be receiving any help from the Frenchman.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Lafayette almost bursts into a fit of laughter as he watches Alexander’s face change from shame to gratitude, confusion, horror and finally settle on resignation. Lafayette calms enough to ponder over the interactions of his two current comrades. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

He is well-aware of the affection Alexander harbours for John, as well as the adoration John has for Alexander, though neither are aware of the other’s sentiments. However, the Marquis is no spoiler of news, so the two love-struck Colonels will need to work matters out unaided.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

He watches smugly as Alexander tried to juggle the bread, the biscuits and John’s weight. Meanwhile, the latter alternates between talking about turtles and taking a bite out of Alexander’s shaking hands, furthering the delay of the expected eating time.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_~~~_

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

When finally, after the small party has eaten and the sky has darkened significantly to the deep, velvety darkness of night, Alexander says, “We ought to make camp once more tonight, it will be hard to travel in the dark with this lump.” 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

He affectionately nudges John, still in his lap, who’s starting to drift off, still with talk of turtles on his tongue.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

Alexander sees Lafayette hesitate before he nods. “Je vais monter le camp, tu devrais regarder la blessure de John, peut-etre le redresser.”

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_Alexander nods. Once the camp is set up once more, Alexander lays John down on his bedroll, then settles in close to him and hopes Lafayette believes it is just for warmth. John is restless though and mumbles._

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

“Please… turtle… I want a turtle…” He groans in his semi-sleeping state. Alexander turns to him in concern, when an idea comes to mind.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

“John? Jacky, listen to me.” Alexander whispers in John’s ear, the nickname getting the drunk soldier’s attention. “Jacky, I promise you, that as soon as you are under safe care, I shall find you a turtle and bring it to you. I promise.”

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

And just like that, Alexander seals his fate.

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Alex is about to take the first step for John’s turtle!
> 
> French translations:  
> -Quelque chose......Something  
> -S'inquiéter............Worry about  
> -Pain et beurre.......Bread and butter  
> -Apporter.............Bring, Take, Carry  
> -Aussi..................Also


	4. Walking By His Side, Talking By His Side

The sun rises slowly, its golden rays gently brushing over the sleeping company. John is the first to wake from his slumber in the morning stillness.

He begins to sit up, but his head begins to reel, so he groans quietly and lays back down, trying not to wake the others. He fails misreably when his arm accidentally lands square on Alexander’s stomach. The smaller man jolts awake, eyes wide in panic.

"What is it? Is anyone hurt? Where’s my pisto- oh." He gains consciousness, and with it, the gradual realisation of his (other than Laurens’ bullet wound) uneventful situation. And John’s smirk. Of course, all the commotion wakes Lafayette, and the Frenchman rises in a much more civilised manner.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Petit Lion idiot." He mutters groggily. Alexander visibly relaxes, reaches over to punch Lafayette’s arm, then grins at John as he stands, hands on hips.

"Well, it appears everyone is adequately awake," He nods a good morning to John who manages a weak wave in return. "So I believe we ought to continue on our way." He finishes, already stooping down to pack up his sleeping pack.

John slowly sits up, gives a soft groan, but manages to pack up, Alexander helping him do so after properly rousing Lafayette and finalising his own packing. 

By the time the sun is fully in the sky, John is leaning on Lafayette while Alexander holds all three bags. 

"Allons-y." Alexander says, setting off to where the camp is, some miles away. The other two are quick to follow. Alexander sets a brisk pace.

~~~

It's mid-morning and Laurens’ headache eases up some, thanks to Lafayette and Alexander taking merciful breaks for John to rest, gain his strength and drink both water for the drunkenness, and more alcohol to numb the pain caused by the hole in John’s arm, alternating which drink he is given. 

As they walk, John ponders over his situation during the stretches in which he is sober enough to do so. He considers himself lucky to have Alexander and Lafayette by his side. The shorter man’s concern is a welcome nuisance, while the taller’s strength is a relief. Without them both, John would not be standing now, let alone walking for miles to reach a goal that may as well be up in the clouds.

When he is drunk, John speaks and thinks only of turtles.

“When will you get me my turtle, Axeladner?” He says now. “You promised.” 

“Hush, Laurens,” Lafayette whispers soothingly. “Alexandre va te donner la plus belle tortue, mais tu ne veux pas l’effrayer avec ton volume, n’est ce pas?” Lafayette says softly in French to John, who pauses, his drunk mind taking time to decipher the foreign language, then nods.

“Alright. I can be quiet. But I still require a turtle.” John says with a huff and Lafayette chuckles softly.

“I did not forget, my dear Laurens.” Alexander says while walking backwards so he is facing John. “Your turtle shall await you when your arm is healed. Are you fine for the time being?” 

John nods his head once in confirmation with a small grin. Oh, how he loves the way Alexander’s eyes sparkle in the late morning sun. 

Alexander smiles back, then turns to face forwards once more.

John opens his mouth, his mind still reeling a bit at Alexander’s sincere concern and his dazzling smile, combined with his lack of sobriety. Without thinking, he speaks.

“I love-” He stops himself just in time.

He had been about to confess his love for Alexander, and even while drunk, John knows this to be a bad idea. He knows Alexander probably does not feel the same way. Where would that leave John then?

In the company of two men who were fully capable of bringing about John’s death for the sin of sodomy. John tries not to think about that, because he sees Alexander pause.

He looks back at John and oh, was that a sparkle of hope in those beautiful eyes? John thinks he might have imagined it. Before he can contemplate it, Alexander speaks once more.

“What was that, John?” He questions.

“I love… turtles!” John yells, thinking fast and, in the process, forgetting what the Frenchman holding him up had said only moments ago and who lets out an exasperated laugh beside him.

“I know, My dear Laurens, and you shall receive one in good time. But first, you require medical attention for that bullet wound of yours.” Alexander says, turning back around but slowing down so that he is walking beside the other two. 

“Oui, nous devrions être là en quelques heures.” Lafayette muses. “Tu vas survivre, John, tu vas survivre.”

John sighs in relief. He will survive.

Will his secret?


	5. Save Your Strength And Stay Alive

After what feels like an eternity, but what was really just a few hours, the small company catches a glimpse of the medical tent and the stench that accompanies it.

John makes a weak sound in relief and Alexander lets out the breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. Lafayette mutters his relief in French under his breath.

As they get closer, Lafayette feels John twitch. Concerned, he stops and turns John to face him.

“Ça va?” He asks quietly, “Ton blessure te fait mal, n’est pas? On arrive, ils vont te soigner.”

John nods. “I am aware that we are almost there, I can smell it. And indeed, it hurts. I believe the beginning of a headache is to be expected and the wound itself is starting to heal, but-”

Alexander, who had overheard him, cuts in. “But the bullet is still in it.” He finishes. “That is not good news. Though, you are rather eloquent, considering you are drunk and in pain.”

John gives Alexander a look of amused exasperation, rolling his eyes with a smile.

“I am ecstatic you think so, my dear boy, but I would be rather thankful if I can get medical attention for this unfortunate wound.” He mutters snarkily. Alexander nods and begins to walk again. 

“Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, John, tu peux demander. Alexandre veut arriver vite, il se concerne a ton sujet, mais il est sans arrête. As tu besoin de plus de temps?” Lafayette asks John, still speaking quietly while he supports John’s weight as they walk.

John shakes his head. “Merci pour le concerne, but I believe Alexander is right in desiring a rapid pace such as this, I doubt the pain will lessen over time. In fact, I fear the opposite is to be expected. And my head is beginning to be of a greater bother than before.”

Lafayette indeed looks concerned, but says nothing. Instead, he passes the flask of alcohol to John, who takes a swig. Then he walks a bit faster, trying to minimize the distance between himself and John to Alex. 

John is thankful for Lafayette’s strength and cool-headedness in the dire situation they are in, but is less than happy with the fact that he is at fault. He knows it was unwise and even foolish to think he was safe to admire the Caribbean man during the height of a battle while he should have been focusing on ensuring a victory for the colonists. He feels shame rise in him, but says nothing. 

He is quiet for so long that he falls asleep in Lafayette’s arms.

“Mon Dieu, John.” Lafayette mutters. “Alexandre, John s’est endormi, pourrait tu m’aider a lui transférer à mon dos, s’il vous plait?”

Alexander turns around and sees Lafayette struggle with the slumped man. He nods quickly, hiding a laugh, then takes John’s weight onto his own slim shoulders long enough to give the French soldier some momentary relief, before helping him transfer Laurens back onto Lafayette’s shoulders, legs slung over one shoulder, arms slung over the other. John groans but does not wake. Once the two standing friends have assured John’s comfort, Alexander picks up the bags he had placed on the ground, then follows Lafayette to the tent where John would be cared for.

~~~

Alexander bursts into the medical tent, flushed and panting. “Injured soldier, bullet wound, possibly infected!”

John’s arm had began to feel increasingly warm and emanate a foul smell. Alexander, in a panic, had run the last stretch to the emergency tent to grab a doctor’s attention. He did so effectively, for now, two young men are running out to Lafayette and John, while a nurse steers Alexander to a seat and places a cup of water in his hands. 

He accepts the water, but doesn’t sit long. Instead, he drops the packs and follows the doctors back out to where they are rushing John into the tent. He steps out of their way, then follows them into an emergency room on the far side of the tent. Lafayette is with him now, panting a bit.

“What happened?” Asks one of the doctors, looking over John’s jacket and trying to locate the wound.

“It’s his right shoulder, doctor.” Alexander says. “We were on the battlefield at Monmouth, front line, when Lieutenant Colonel Laurens suddenly got shot. He made no sound, simply dropping to the floor after a moment of shock. I immediately dragged him away from the immediate danger, came across Marquis de Lafayette, and together, we dragged him here.”

The doctor nods, pulling John’s coat off carefully. “What did you do?”

Alexander replies quickly, “We gave him alcohol for the wound and the pain. Kept him awake, let him sleep, whatever was necessary.” 

The doctor nods once more, then turns to John’s arm properly. A nurse comes in then and ushers Alexander and Lafayette out. They sit in the main room to wait for word of John’s situation.

“Poor Laurens.” Alexander laments. “He is such a noble lad, it seems unfair that he need experience such crushing inconvenience.”

Lafayette nods, thinking silently of another “crushing inconvenience” John must experience caused by Alexander.

“I feel guilty about needing to steal his consciousness from him. All the alcohol seems to have gotten the better of him and-” Alexander suddenly gasps and turns to Lafayette, eyes wide.

“Qu’est qu’il y a, Petit Lion?” Lafayette asks worriedly, attempting to decipher the meaning behind the look of shock on Alexander’s face.

“I promised him a turtle! I must fulfill that promise before he is healed! Or else I shan’t be a man of honour!” Alexander says, already getting up and gathering his pack. Lafayette stands to help him and passes him a flask of fresh water. 

“Lafayette, you must stay with him, tell him I have gone to find his turtle and I shall return as soon as I can. I will write to you as often as possible.” Alexander says, pack on back and hands gripping Lafayette’s shoulders tightly.

“Je te le promets, Alexandre, je vais le bien protéger. Soit prudent, mon ami.” Lafayette says, pulling Alexander into a quick hug. 

“I’ll be careful.” Alexander whispers. With a final peek into John’s room, where the doctor Alexander had spoken to is bent over John’s arm with large tweezers and a wave to Lafayette, he sweeps past the door flap of the medical tent, leaving his two closest companions in favour of find a turtle.

~~~

“Sir, may I enter?”

Alexander is at Washington’s doorstep in contained distress and disarray.

“Come in, son.” The larger man says, back turned to Alexander, hunched over a map. Alexander lets the name slide this time. He has more pressing matters at hand.

He walks over to stand beside his commander and looks down at the map.

“Sir,” He begins. Washington nods at him to continue. “I have news and a request.”

The other man gives a weak laugh. “Everyone seems to, these days. Go on then.”

“The news is that Lieutenant Colonel Laurens has been shot in the shoulder. He is at a medical camp and receiving care. I brought him there myself.” Alexander says and Washington turns to him in surprise. Alexander continues.

“During the journey there, my dear friend has requested of me to find him a turtle, he says he is in dire need of one, for whatever reason and I had given him my word to go through with his request. So my request is a chance to go to where I may find a turtle. I can get reinforcements and supplies too.” Alexander is looking at the map, then glances up at his commander hopefully. 

“Son, this is clearly of great importance to you and Laurens. I will arrange for a horse and supplies for you.”

Alexander looks up at his commander. “Thank you sir.” He breathes. “I will not disappoint you!”

Alexander bows, then turns out of the tent to gather a fresh pack and receive his horse. Washington watches him go, a small smile on his lips. He silently hopes for Alexander’s swift triumph.


	6. Talk More, Smile More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter to check in on John and Lafayette before the journey really begins.

Laurens groans as he slowly regains consciousness. The sound alerts Lafayette, who had been pacing the room until then. He goes to sit in the chair beside John as the latter slowly lifts himself into a sitting position. John groans, head spinning and arm throbbing dully. He lays back down gently.

“Tu as l’air pâle, mon ami. Ça va?” Lafayette’s concerned voice cuts through the pain in John’s head. He grunts in response, eyes closed as he tries to steady himself.

After a beat of silence, in which John hears the faint noises coming from outside and the closer sounds of Lafayette beside him, he opens his eyes.

“What happened?”

Lafayette takes a breath. “Tu te souviens du bataille? Monmouth? Ton épaule a reçu une balle de mousquet, Alexandre et moi t’ont apporté ici, les deux ou trois derniers jours. Des docteurs t’ont soigné et Alexandre est allé-”

John shoots up to sit and gasps, his memory hitting him like a horse. “Alexander! Turtle! Where is Hamilton?” He turns to Lafayette.

“Alexandre est allé chercher une tortue pour toi. Je suis resté ici avec toi.” Lafayette explains calmly, passing a flask of fresh water to John when the curly-haired soldier glances at it wantingly.

John is quiet, fiddling with the water flask in his lap. Had he said anything traitorous? Done anything traitorous? Where is Alexander? Is he safe? Does he know of John’s perfidious thoughts? How much does Lafayette know? The Frenchman is watching him quietly, waiting for the explanation behind the panic written in John’s features. Instead, he just wordlessly drinks from the flask in his hand. 

The two companions sit quietly for a couple minutes, each with their own thoughts. John continues to fiddle with the flask while Lafayette stares out the window, humming to himself.

After John has his thoughts and heartbeat under control, he turns to Lafayette.

“Have you any word of the date of Ham’s return?” He asks, attempting to keep the uncertain quiver out of his voice, to silence the apprehension of possibly never seeing his dear friend and object of his affections ever again. 

Lafayette shakes his head solemnly. “Je sais juste qu’il t’avais promis une tortue et qu’il va retourner avec cette tortue au plus vite que possible pour te le donner. Il est un homme d’honneur, il t’a fait une promet.”

John takes a shaky breath. “Bon point. Je vais juste attendre pour lui. What other choice do I have?”

The Frenchman smiles. “Ton accent est en cours d'améliorer.”

“Mercy.”

Lafayette rolls his eyes at John’s English pronunciation and John laughs. He is once again thankful beyond relief to have Lafayette at his side.

Especially when Alexander can’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted like 3 days before Peggy's birthday (September 19th) so I wanted to wish our sunflower girl happy birthday with a chapter full of gay banter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I thought I should let you all know why I'm not going to be responding to any comments. I'm mostly just the editor for this story, AzuleOpal is doing most of the actual writing. Because of this, I feel it's in her right to reply to all the comments. Especially since it's one of her first stories. I know how wonderful it is when you receive a comment. I've got 29 other stories that receive comments and that I reply to. I don't need to reply to comments here. Anyways, that's all and I hope you've enjoyed the story!
> 
> Come talk to us on our Tumblrs [hamburrfangirl](https://hamburrfangirl.tumblr.com/) and [azuleopal](https://azuleopal.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
